Un nouvel homme
by Flojiro
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ? Le jour où Kougaiji a croisé la route de celui qui ne s'appelait pas encore Dokugakuji ? Et ce qui a suivi ? Gift-fic écrite pour moi par SeaGull !
1. part I

Tadaaammm ! La tigresse est de retour ! Non, non, arrêtez d'applaudir ça me gêne... #regarde les toiles d'araignées osciller doucement en réponse# ... hum... Faut que je dépoussière ce compte moi...

Bon, je suis de retour mais avec une fic même pas à moi... Enfin, si, elle est à moi dans ce sens où c'est une gift-fic mais elle a été écrite par SeaGull-chan-goéland-de-moi-que-j'aime il y a... plus d'un an ! Oo Depuis le temps que j'avais dit que je la loaderai... TT Enfin, c'est chose faite, mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein..? Ben si, quand même... #petite moue toute kawaii, larmes aux yeux et lèvre tremblotante#

Bref, bref... Ceci est une petite merveille de gift-fic du nouvel an, à consommer sans modération quelque soit la période de l'année !

**Auteur :** SeaGull

Kou : Je me demande quelle est la pire des deux...

#ignore superbement#Pour les commentaires et autres demandes d'autographes, soit vous choppez son adresse mail là : honmyoseagullfree.fr Soit vous laissez une review que je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre en tant que secrétaire générale autoproclamée du fan club du goéland fickeur ! X3

**Titre :** Un nouvel homme. (première partie)

**Genre :** Heu... Un peu angst. Peut-être légèrement UA ? Mais vu qu'on connaît absolument rien du passé de nos youkai préférés c'est dur à dire... Et pis yaoi, disons en filigrane...

**Disclamer :** Ben... Je sais qu'elle a un poltergeist de Kannan qui se balade chez elle et aussi que y'a pas mal d'allers et venus par la bishoutière de sa porte d'entrée... Mais à priori les persos de Saiyuki lui appartiennent pas...

Doku : Il manquerait plus que ça tiens... #chope son Kou et s'en va loin, des fois qu'on l'oublie#

Y'a pas de danger qu'on vous oublie après avoir lu ÇA ! Allez les gens ! Lisez, c'est un ordre !

oOoOoOo Doku's POV oOoOoOo

**« Un nouvel homme. » / Part I**

_oOoOoOo_

_Il y a quelques mois, j'ai tué ma mère. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai aussi abandonné mon petit frère sans aucune ressource. Sha Jien n'a rien pour inspirer confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, voici des mois que je voyage, dans des conditions plutôt précaires. Effectivement, les gens qui circulent seuls et armés n'inspirent que la méfiance. J'avais emmené l'épée souillée du sang mon matricide. Il y a quelques jours cette lame s'est rompue. Aujourd'hui, je continue ma route, seul et désarmé. Je souris. Apparemment, je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre, puisqu'il ne me reste plus rien, pas même la protection d'une arme. Je me dirige vers le soleil couchant depuis le début. Tous les soirs, le ciel prend la couleur des yeux de mon frère. Quand je mourrai, je sais déjà que je regarderai dans cette direction. _

_oOoOoOo_

Les _youkai_ qui l'attaquèrent tombèrent des arbres comme des fruits mûrs. Sans arme, comment se défendre ? Il en avait promptement envoyé deux à terre, mais se trouva rapidement submergé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? L'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce, et Sha Jien l'attendait, presque avec impatience. Mais un autre _youkai_ fit son apparition, et tous les autres se figèrent. Sa peau bleue et écailleuse s'éclairait de reflets irisés. Une langue bifide dardait entre ses dents. Jien entendit que les autres l'appelaient Boa. Il rameuta ses troupes. Ils attendent quelqu'un, les informa-t-il. De future victime, Sha Jien se retrouva complice, enrôlé peu importe que ce soit ou non contre son gré. Car ses mains ne seront pas de trop. Ils auront affaire à forte partie, ils le savent. Mais ils seront tous riches s'ils rapportent la tête à la forteresse du Hôtô.

Quelques heures plus tard, leur proie se tenait au centre d'une clairière. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il se nommait Kougaiji et que ce territoire dépendait désormais de la suzeraineté du Hôtô et qu'il venait le revendiquer. Dans les buissons, des _youkai_ se gaussaient des propos présomptueux du « petit prince ». Et soudain c'est la mêlée. Ils sont des dizaines à se jeter sur lui, les armes au clair. La victime se défend comme un beau diable, assénant des coups dans tous les sens à une vitesse ahurissante. Les pans d'un manteau noir claquent à chaque fois qu'il se retourne brusquement pour parer un coup ou déchirer la chair de ses ennemis. Seul Sha Jien reste hébété aux abords de la clairière où se déroule de combat.

oOoOoOo Le personnage devant moi a des cheveux rouges. Une marque sur la joue. C'est ce que j'ai vu en un éclair quand il s'est tourné pour porter un coup. Mon cœur s'est mis à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Hanyou me dit-il. Un enfant tabou. Et ils veulent tous le tuer. Comme des mois plus tôt, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je cours. oOoOoOo 

Son cœur réagit avant sa tête. Un cri de guerre sortit de son corps sans son accord…

_Gojyo !_

Sha Jien se frayait un chemin parmi la multitude avec ses griffes et sa fureur. Lorsqu'il était sur le point d'atteindre le _hanyou_, un _youkai_ s'apprêtait à le surprendre dans son dos. Son poing s'abattit sur l'agresseur qui s'effondra comme une masse. Mais ayant senti une présence derrière lui, l'agressé se retourna. L'espace autour de lui était pour l'instant dénué de _youkai_ encore en vie – à part Jien. Le bras de Kougaiji s'apprêtait déjà à frapper, mais l'expression de l'autre le stoppa net. Ses griffes s'arrêtèrent à seulement quelques centimètres de la face de son allié inattendu. Les pupilles de ses yeux d'améthyste étaient dilatées.

_oOoOoOo_

_Violets. Violets ? Oui, ses yeux sont bien violets, je réalise. Et la main qui s'apprêtait à me frapper est terminée par des griffes acérées. Sanglantes et acérées. C'est un pur youkai. Comme moi. Pas un hanyou. Les traces sur sa joue gauche ne sont pas deux cicatrices, mais des marques courantes chez ceux de notre race. Trois éclairs rouge pour lui. Il a encore les traits fins d'un adolescent. Une pure stupéfaction est inscrite sur son visage. Le mien doit présenter le même masque. Il ne s'explique pas mon geste, comme je ne m'explique pas sa soudaine immobilité. Et puis il amorce un mouvement plus vif que l'éclair… _

_oOoOoOo_

La seconde vague de leurs opposants préparait déjà son mouvement vers ses victimes. Il était maintenant évident que le _youkai_ aux cheveux noirs allait partager le sort de la proie initiale. Se remettant plus vite de la surprise que Jien, le _youkai_ aux cheveux rouges jeta d'un geste vif celui-ci à terre tandis que son autre main décrivait un arc mortel qui trancha la gorge du premier assaillant qui s'apprêtait à frapper son allié de circonstance. Le même arc de gouttelettes de sang brûlantes rencontra le visage et le haut du corps de Sha Jien. La fulgurance de cette réponse sembla un instant figer les autres assaillants. Le prince _youkai_ profita de cet instant d'étrange silence pour prendre la parole. D'une voix forte, il déclara avec une calme assurance :

« En une seule incantation, je pourrais tous vous tuer. Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ? » Ses interlocuteurs, médusés, se figèrent : il était devenu le centre de l'attention de tous. Il haussa un sourcil impérieux. Tous comprirent aussitôt qu'il était mortellement sérieux.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Pour cette fois, je vous épargne. Ce territoire est mien maintenant. » ajouta-t-il. Par petits groupes, les _youkai_ commencèrent à se retirer dans la pénombre de la végétation, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Le prince surveillait leur retraite d'un regard d'aigle. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu, il se tourna vers la seule personne restante. Sha Jien était toujours agenouillé. D'un geste gracieux, le _youkai_ qui s'était désigné comme Kougaiji lui tendit une main pour le relever. Pendant quelques secondes, Jien garda son regard tourné vers le sol. Peut-être effrayé du trop plein d'émotions qui pouvaient sans doute encore se lire sur son visage. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, la main était toujours tendue vers lui. L'autre youkai s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il accepta finalement son aide. Pendant un moment ils restèrent là à s'observer. C'est Kougaiji, le premier, qui rompit enfin le silence.

« C'était… » commença-t-il.

« Stupide ? » interrompit Jien, en un ton d'autodérision.

_oOoOoOo_

_Je lui demande de but en blanc. Son expression était devenue légèrement narquoise quand il avait commencé à parler_. _Un éclair blanc qui fend son visage, un sourire fugace, mais pourtant déjà incrusté au plus profond de mes rétines._

_oOoOoOo_

« Peu commun, disons. On ne s'interpose pas devant une foule furieuse pour sauver un inconnu. », réplique-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_oOoOoOo_

_Il ne me demande pas mes raisons. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié l'explication : raconter à un prince youkai qu'on l'a pris pour un enfant tabou ! Et puis je m'étais fait à l_'_idée que je n'étais plus qu'un criminel. Mais j'aurais été en peine de dire pourquoi la pensée qu'il puisse l'apprendre avait le pouvoir de me bouleverser autant. Je ne m'étais guère intéressé à l'opinion d'autrui, récemment. Allez savoir pourquoi tout à coup la sienne me semblait capitale ? Parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie comme j'avais sauvé la sienne ? Il me fait juste signe de le suivre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde…_

_oOoOoOo_

« Vous feriez sans doute mieux de partir avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous laisseraient tranquille. » Et il replonge dans son mutisme.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le _youkai_ brun, légèrement ironique, tandis qu'il suivait le prince au travers des broussailles.

Kougaiji a une voix grave. Chaude. Un peu voilée. Peut-être même légèrement rauque. Un jour, au bout de près de trois siècles d'enfermement dans la forteresse de son père, où il avait été scellé par les dieux, le silence lui était devenu insupportable. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était aperçu que dans sa solitude absolue, il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Complètement. Même les plus simples syllabes ne pouvaient plus passer le barrage de sa gorge. Il avait été terrifié par cette réalisation. Au bord de la folie. Mais comme un torrent en crue que tout à coup plus rien ne pouvait arrêter, il s'était mis à crier, à hurler comme un damné. Pendant des jours. Jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit douloureuse et incapable à nouveau de proférer un son. Son corps brisé et vidé de toute énergie. Seul, le réapprentissage de la parole avait été long. Des mois à lire à haute voix les milliers d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque pour ne plus perdre le son de sa propre voix, la simple faculté de parler. Pour retrouver un semblant de santé mentale. Même l'écho semblait avoir déserté la noire forteresse du Hôtô. Comment le _youkai_ qui se tenait à côté de lui pourrait-il se douter de cela ? Comment expliquer le bien-être d'entendre quelqu'un, même implicitement, lui dire qu'il aimerait entendre sa voix plus souvent ? Kougaiji se contenta de ne rien répondre, acquiesçant simplement de la tête.

Sha Jien profita du trajet pour détailler le _youkai_ avec lequel il voyageait. Il était de plus petite taille. Il lui semblait plus jeune aussi. Son ossature fine donnait une impression de légèreté, peut-être même de fragilité. Il avait l'air souple comme un roseau. Mais il avait vu aussi que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. La façon dont ce _youkai_ s'était sorti de l'escarmouche sans même une blessure ou un accroc dans son long manteau noir et la puissance qu'avaient déployée ses coups avaient montré que quiconque sous-estimant cet adversaire ferait une grave erreur. Il avait en outre parlé d'incantation, et Jien n'avait aucun mal à croire sur parole les propos du _youkai_. Une telle puissance enfermée dans un corps à l'apparence si frêle le laissait songeur. Le couvert des arbres faisait qu'ils marchaient dans une relative pénombre, agréable par cette chaleur estivale. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'un rai de lumière se frayait un passage au travers des frondaisons, la chevelure de son guide s'éclairait de mille reflets flamboyants. Celui-ci tournait parfois brusquement la tête pour s'assurer que l'autre le suivait toujours, et un doux tintement de métal parvenait chaque fois à Jien, issus des étranges pendants d'argent qu'il portait aux oreilles.

Ils atteignirent un espace légèrement dégagé, plus petit que celui où avait eu lieu le combat. Une créature semblait dormir en son centre, dans une flaque de soleil. Un dragon blanc. Jien ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise tandis que son compagnon s'approchait pour caresser la peau blanche et écailleuse d'une main affectueuse. De sa voix grave, le prince _youkai_ murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille de la bête qui daigna enfin ouvrir un œil. Les longues griffes de son maître grattaient doucement l'arrière de sa tête. Le _youkai_ brun choisit de s'approcher avec circonspection. Toujours à une distance raisonnable de la bête, il pouvait entendre celle-ci ronronner. Ou quel que soit le nom que l'on puisse donner au hululement d'un dragon heureux… Kougaiji enfourcha sa monture et fit signe à un Jien plutôt réticent, de monter en croupe. « C'est monter avec moi ou rester ici en charmante compagnie… » déclara le prince, un mouvement du menton pointant des ombres mouvantes à la périphérie de la petite clairière. Mais plus que ces mots, c'est le sourire un brin moqueur du _youkai_, comme le défiant de venir le rejoindre, qui décida Jien. « _Ce n'est pas un simple dragon qui va vous faire peur, n'est-ce pas ? »_ y lût-il. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin après tout ? Il était aussi insolent que son petit frère…

Les ailes du dragon étaient d'une envergure incroyable. Un immense nuage de poussière accompagna son décollage. Ayant atteint une altitude acceptable, la bête poussa un cri aigu avant de prendre sa vitesse maximale. Surpris par l'accélération soudaine, Jien se cramponna de toutes ses forces à Kougaiji, en un instinct de conservation bien compréhensible. Le paysage défilait sous eux à une vitesse folle, se fondant en un long ruban de couleurs devenues indistinctes, tandis que l'air leur fouettait violemment le visage. Le _youkai_ brun sentit une main dotée de longues griffes agripper un de ses poignets en une pression rassurante. Kougaiji, se retournant, hurla pour se faire entendre malgré le vent qui mugissait dans leurs oreilles. Une lueur malicieuse animait le violet de ses yeux : « Je suppose que je vais laisser tomber les loopings pour cette fois, nee ? ». Pour toute réponse, Jien s'agrippa encore plus fort au cavalier devant lui. La main sur son poignet resta fermement en place. Un message muet mais terriblement éloquent : _aie confiance, je ne te laisserai pas tomber_. Le passager se raccrocha à cette promesse muette.

_« _La forteresse du Hôtô. » déclara Kougaiji avec un geste ample de la main désignant la haute tour sombre hérissée d'épines qui se dressait au centre de ce paysage désolé. Rien n'indiquait une fierté particulière dans son ton, ou la joie d'avoir enfin atteint le lieu où il habitait. Il avait parlé d'un ton particulièrement… Indifférent. Ils étaient descendus du _ryu_ à quelques centaines de mètres de là, pour finir leur chemin à pied. Le dragon rejoindrait sans doute de son propre chef celle des alvéoles creusées dans les murs épais de la tour qui lui servait de nid. Mais le nom de la forteresse avait frappé Jien. Il saisit sans ménagement le bras de l'autre _youkai_.

« Hôtô ? Mais c'est de là que venait l'ordre de vous tuer et qu'ils devaient ramener votre tête ! C'est de la folie d'aller là-bas ! »

« Hmmm. Peut-être que j'aurais dû prévenir que je comptais revenir avec ma tête sur les épaules. Ça nous aurait évité des ennuis. » conclut Kougaiji, mi-figue mi-raisin, mais les sourcils légèrement froncés. Jien le regarda continuer d'avancer vers l'imposante construction, et lui emboîta finalement le pas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

_oOoOoOo_

_Il n'a même pas l'air surpris que cette menace provienne du lieu même où il réside. Moi, je le connais à peine et je crains déjà pour lui..._

_oOoOoOo_

_ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo_

La forteresse du Hôtô. La première impression de Sha Jien fut assez mitigée. C'était grand. Très très grand. Et pas particulièrement accueillant au premier abord, si on lui demandait son avis. Il se laissait guider par Kougaiji dans les couloirs, traverses, croisements et autres passages couverts plus ou moins souterrains. Un vrai dédale. Bondé aussi. Ils croisèrent des tas de _youkai_ affairés : il semblait que la forteresse était en plein travaux. Il s'attendait un peu à évoluer en territoire ennemi : les ordres pour tuer son compagnon venaient d'ici après tout. Pourtant, toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent montrèrent une grande déférence à l'égard de Kougaiji. Et autant qu'il puisse en juger, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple façade pouvant cacher le ressentiment. Quoique respectueuses, toutes les salutations avaient quelque chose de chaleureux. Manifestement le _youkai_ aux cheveux rouges avait l'air très aimé. Pourtant Jien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kougaiji était un peu tendu. Sinon, il était aimable (mais peu loquace) quand certains le retenaient pour échanger quelques mots. Sans doute le trop plein d'intérêt autour de lui expliquait ce malaise. En outre, Jien dût se rappeler qu'après tout il ne connaissait l'autre _youkai_ que depuis une demi-journée tout au plus, alors qui était-il pour essayer de déchiffrer son comportement ? Décidément, il se posait trop de questions depuis cette rencontre.

Ils retrouvèrent l'aveuglante lumière du jour en atteignant une cour carrée. La chaleur renvoyée par les larges dalles était tellement accablante que le sol semblait ondoyer sous leurs yeux. Des arcades surbaissées de pierres sombres étaient soutenues par des piliers massifs de pierre noire. Elles abritaient sur trois côtés des passages qui même s'ils donnaient sur un espace découvert devaient rarement recevoir la lumière du soleil. Le quatrième côté était un mur plein composé de blocs cyclopéens, mais au-dessus duquel courait une galerie. Cependant, celle-ci demeurait invisible, car des longs pans de tissus diaphanes, rappelant un peu des bannières, en cachaient la vue. Ces fins rideaux aux couleurs froides ondulaient au moindre souffle d'air chaud. C'est de là que s'éleva une voix désincarnée mais indubitablement féminine. Manifestement Kougaiji s'y était attendu puisqu'il regardait déjà dans cette direction, à ce moment-là.

« Alors ? Ces rebelles de la forêt Grise ? » susurra cette voix moqueuse. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait avec la condescendance que l'on adopte parfois pour s'adresser à un enfant. Cela mettait Jien mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir voir leur interlocutrice. D'autant plus que si du dehors les draperies avaient l'air opaques, il était persuadé que la personne derrière pouvait parfaitement les observer, elle. Et son instinct lui disait instamment de se méfier.

« Ils ne devraient plus poser de problèmes. » répondit brièvement Kougaiji. Un pas derrière, le _youkai_ brun ne pouvait distinguer son expression. Il croyait cependant deviner que Kougaiji non plus n'appréciait guère la mise en scène, ni la personne qui s'en servait.

« Voyez-vous ça… Je vois que tu nous ramènes un prisonnier ! Tu n'avais pas à te donner cette peine, Kougaiji… » Le dernier mot, son nom, dit avec une délectation qui fit se hérisser les fins cheveux de sa nuque à Jien. Mais manifestement le pire était à venir.« Tuez-le. » Cette fois c'est un frisson glacé qui parcourût son corps. Il était piégé. Même s'il arrivait à quitter cette cour, il serait incapable de retrouver son chemin dans la bâtisse. Et deux gardes armés s'approchaient déjà de lui. Piégé.

« Non. » Le mot avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Kougaiji. Et Jien pouvait presque sentir la colère qui irradiait de son corps. La température sembla soudain monter encore de quelques degrés. Les deux autres youkai s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. « Cet homme est avec moi. »

« Tiens-donc ! » ricana la voix derrière le rideau. « Et à quoi pourrait-il te servir, Kougaiji ! » Et toujours cette dérision en prononçant ce nom, détachant chaque syllabe. Et tout fût clair pour Jien. La menace venait de là, il en était sûr. Au pire, cette femme voulait la mort de Kougaiji, au mieux, cette rixe était un test sorti d'un recoin de cet esprit tordu. Et il savait déjà quel rôle il voulait jouer au milieu de tout ça. Mais il est vrai que parfois on ne se rend pas compte combien quelques mots, par leur portée, peuvent changer le cours d'une vie.

« Je suis son garde du corps. » déclara calmement le _youkai_ brun. Mais sa voix portait. Kougaiji inclina la tête légèrement vers lui, sans rien trahir. Bien. Jien se rendait cependant compte que son apparence ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Vêtements qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, et même présentement tachés de sang. Chevelure en désordre. Rien de bien impressionnant, il le savait. À part sa carrure, bien sûr.

« Et il défendra chèrement ta vie à mains nues sans doute ? » moqua encore la voix, teintée d'un mépris qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

« C'est un bretteur. » répondit tranquillement Kougaiji.

« Et où donc est son épée alors ? » reprit la voix, sarcastique.

« Dans sa main. » répliqua encore Kougaiji, comme si c'était évident.

_oOoOoOo_

_Il est si sûr de lui. Pourtant, je ne fais pas confiance facilement, depuis quelques temps. Mais ce youkai est différent. Et après la fureur, il est maintenant tellement… Calme. Peut-être même une pointe de défi dans la voix, avec sa dernière phrase. Alors, comme j'ai décidé de le suivre ici, je décide de le suivre jusqu'au bout. Et il reste ce souvenir sur le dragon, sa main sur mon poignet. « Aie confiance », disait ce contact. J'ai confiance. Ma main droite se referme. Et pas sur le vide. Surtout ne pas regarder. Ne pas montrer de surprise. Ma main assure sa prise sur la garde de métal. J'effectue quelques passes rapides avec la lame courbe. J'ai un instant le vertige, quand je réalise que l'œil étrange enchâssé dans la garde envoie aussi des images à mon cerveau. Il me montre notamment les deux youkai armés qui font manifestement demi-tour, derrière nous. Convaincus. Peut-être même légèrement rassurés d'échapper à une confrontation directe. Je m'en aperçois et je souris. Ce gamin est malin. Et il a bien choisi l'arme, même si je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il l'a faite apparaître… _

_oOoOoOo_

« Il faudra que je l'étalonne sur toi pour que tu puisses l'appeler tout seul. » dit Kougaiji. Cela sortit Jien de sa torpeur. Il était toujours en train de contempler le sabre, d'en apprivoiser les moindres aspects. Il tourna son regard vers Kougaiji, puis vers les voiles bleutés qui continuaient à onduler, imperturbables.

« Elle est partie. » confirma le prince.

« C'était un bon choix. Pourquoi une épée ? »

« Une intuition. » Kougaiji haussa une épaule. Un sourire flasha encore brièvement sur son visage, même s'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Mais un instant, c'est pourtant Gojyo que Jien vit devant lui avec le sourire satisfait d'un gamin qui a fait une bonne blague. Par réflexe, il ébouriffa la chevelure rouge du _youkai_ à ses côtés. C'est l'expression effarée de Kougaiji (le _prince_ Kougaiji) qui le ramena à la réalité. Jien blêmit en réalisant sa bévue. Il se mit même à bafouiller abominablement…

« Je suis désolé… Un moment j'ai cru que vous étiez… Et… » Et il se tut. Il savait que le prince allait poser des questions. Chercher à savoir. Et ensuite, qui, avec un brin de cervelle, ferait confiance à un homme comme lui ? Il ferma les yeux. Et alors il se prépara à raconter qui était Sha Jien. Mais Kougaiji le devança. Il avait lu le trouble sur son visage.

« Stop. Ton passé n'a pas d'importance. Je ne te demanderai jamais de comptes. Si tu désires rester ici, bien sûr. » Pas de promesse. Pas de serment inviolable. Seulement un regard d'améthyste franc et direct. Et ça suffisait à Sha Jien. Il hocha la tête en réponse à ces propos. Kougaiji lui retourna son regard et se mit ostensiblement à détailler des pieds à la tête son nouveau garde du corps. Il tourna les talons pour se diriger hors de la cour ensoleillée. Jien qui ne voyait rien d'autre à faire, le suivit, évidemment.

« Il faut que je te trouve des vêtements. Des appartements aussi. Ça, ça risque de prendre un moment : tout est en travaux ici. Et je suppose qu'une petite visite des thermes ne te ferait pas de mal… »

Le doux tintement de l'argent se fit à nouveau entendre quand il se retourna pour jeter un bref regard à l'autre _youkai_… Et soudain Jien eut très envie de sourire. Ici, il se sentirait peut-être un jour chez lui.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Le prince _youkai_ tenait dans sa main un verre de cristal taillé, à hauteur de son regard. Il y faisait doucement tournoyer un liquide ambré, absorbé dans la contemplation des reflets du feu et de la lumière des candélabres, diffractés par l'alcool. Une carafe du même liquide, fortement entamée, se trouvait à portée de main. Un autre verre attendait près de celle-ci. Sha Jien revenait juste des thermes de la forteresse, maintenant vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un long manteau de soie blanche que Kougaiji lui avait fait porter. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il observait l'autre _youkai_ perdu dans ses pensées. Assis dans un immense fauteuil couvert d'un plaid aux couleurs chatoyantes, celui-ci resta un moment oublieux de la présence de son nouvel homme d'arme. Cependant, conscient peut-être de ces yeux posés sur lui, il tourna enfin son regard de sphinx vers l'autre _youkai_.

« Entre. » dit-il simplement, un gracieux mouvement du poignet gauche invitant Jien à prendre place non loin de lui, sur un imposant sofa couvert de coussins brodés et de fourrures. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand il finit son verre d'un seul trait. L'invité s'arracha à sa contemplation silencieuse, non sans regret, pour se rapprocher. Il avait rarement vécu de moments plus paisibles, dans les derniers mois. Il s'approcha et regarda son hôte lui verser le même breuvage, puis lui tendre son verre. Le parfum de la liqueur évoquait des fruits de l'été : pêches de vignes, ou peut-être des figues mûres. Enivrant le _youkai_ avant même qu'il ne trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la forte sensation de brûlure qui parcourut son corps à la première gorgée. Il faillit s'étrangler de surprise, et Kougaiji eut le bon goût de paraître ne pas le remarquer, malgré le léger pli ironique qui incurva ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes dans un silence reposant, simplement interrompu par le craquement des bûches en flammes dans la cheminée - Jien se demandant comment l'autre _youkai_ supportait une telle chaleur en plus de celle de la saison sèche - ou le tintement du cristal, lorsque le col de la carafe heurtait le bord de l'un des verres à pied, à chaque fois que Kougaiji les resservait. Ils partagèrent aussi la collation déposée à leur intention. Dans cette atmosphère calme, le bretteur se permit de repenser à ce qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui, de convoquer les images des jeux simples ou des soirées sereines comme celles-ci - rares il est vrai, avec la présence constante de sa mère - qu'il avait pu passer avec son frère cadet. À chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le prince, il imaginait que c'était son frère qu'il voyait. Et pendant quelques instants, il pouvait s'abandonner à l'illusion, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il revint cependant rapidement à lui, lorsque Kougaiji abandonna son siège.

Il s'avança vers Jien, prit appui sur le sofa avec un genoux, dominant son hôte, et ses mains se posant doucement sur le visage de celui-ci, ses griffes disparaissant dans la courte chevelure sombre. Il y avait une telle intensité dans les yeux violets que le second _youkai_, comme prisonnier, ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

« Parle… _Onegaï_. » C'était une requête présentée d'une bien étrange manière. Mais tout à coup, Jien était curieusement conscient de la détresse qui sourdait sous ces simples paroles. Mais il en resta pétrifié, incapable de proférer un mot. C'est pourquoi le prince fut obligé de continuer.

« Lorsque tu es silencieux comme ça, je pourrais presque croire que je suis toujours enfermé ici pour l'éternité et que tu es une image inventée par mon esprit malade… » Et bien sûr, son interlocuteur n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le prince parlait, mais la douleur derrière ces yeux d'améthyste était bien réelle, elle, et ça il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre. « N'as-tu donc pas de nom ? » continuait le _youkai_, tandis que son visage s'approchait jusqu'à ce que son front soit en contact avec celui de Jien. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Cette douleur rappelait trop celle qu'il avait parfois lue dans les yeux de son frère pour qu'il puisse en supporter l'image plus longtemps.

« Non. » murmura-t-il, presque inaudible. Et c'était vrai. Quel droit avait-il de porter le nom de ses parents après ce qu'il avait fait ? Son souffle se mélangeait maintenant avec celui de Kougaiji. Le parfum estival de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il sentit le visage du prince s'éloigner un peu de lui. Fixant intensément la face qu'il tenait en coupe entre ses mains, son hôte laissa tout à coup échapper un mot.

« Dokugakuji. » Il suffit d'une fois pour que le bretteur accueille en son cœur ce nouveau nom. Mais au même instant, un éclair de lucidité traversa le visage du _youkai_ aux mèches couleur de flamme. Il relâcha précipitamment son emprise sur le visage de son homme lige et s'éloigna vers la cheminée. Il contempla le feu quelques minutes, ce simple exercice l'aidant manifestement à recouvrer son calme. L'absence soudaine de ce corps près du sien et de la chaleur de ces mains sur son visage fût presque douloureuse pour le nouveau baptisé. Et le trouble qu'il lisait dans le corps de l'autre _youkai_ à l'allure juvénile, pourtant tourné vers les flammes, lui donnait envie de le rassurer, mais il n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre. Kougaiji n'était pas son frère. Tout à coup, il en ressentit une douleur singulière : il n'avait aucun droit sur le prince. Même celui de lui apporter du réconfort, tant que celui-ci ne lui serait pas demandé, se rendait-il vaguement compte. Le sentiment de perte l'envahit. Enfin, son nouveau seigneur brisa le silence.

« Pardonne-moi. » souffla-t-il. « Tu peux t'installer dans cette pièce pour la nuit. Tes appartements seront sûrement prêts demain. _Oyasumi nasaï_. » Et il s'éloigna vers une porte qui menait probablement vers sa chambre à coucher. Dans un étrange état de stupeur qui ne devait que peu à l'alcool, Dokugakuji resta un long moment à contempler les flammes. Dés le départ de Kougaiji, il lui semblait qu'elles avaient commencé à mourir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva plongé dans une obscurité percée seulement par les dernières braises rougeoyantes, il n'avait toujours pas tout à fait compris le sens de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Mais un mot ne cessait plus de tintinnabuler doucement dans ses pensées. _Dokugakuji_.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

#End of the first part#

Le piaf est trop prolixe pour la taille requise par ffnet, que voulez-vous... #s'en va loader la suite#


	2. part II

La suite du début ! Meuh nan je vous prend pas pour des abrutis, je vous informe, nuance... #allume son auréole#

Et je copie/colle l'intro paske flemme...

**Auteur :** SeaGull

Kou : En fait je crois que la bonne question c'est : de laquelle devrai-je me débarasser en premier..?

#ignore toujours# Pour les commentaires et autres demandes d'autographes, soit vous choppez son adresse mail là : honmyoseagullfree.fr Soit vous laissez une review que je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre en tant que secrétaire générale autoproclamée du fan club du goéland fickeur ! X3

**Titre :** Un nouvel homme. (suite et fin)

**Genre :** Heu... Un peu angst. Peut-être légèrement UA ? Mais vu qu'on connaît absolument rien du passé de nos youkai préférés c'est dur à dire... Et pis yaoi, disons en filigrane...

**Disclamer :** Ben... Je sais qu'elle a un poltergeist de Kannan qui se balade chez elle et aussi que y'a pas mal d'aller et venus par la bishoutière de sa porte d'entrée... Mais à priori les persos de Saiyuki lui appartiennent pas...

Doku : Ça nous fait une belle jambe : elle fait exactement comme si c'était le cas toute façon...

Mais c'est fini ces interruptions oui ! èé Allez, on lit !

**« Un nouvel homme. » / Part II**

Rien qu'à la lumière dans la pièce à son réveil, Dokugakuji devinait que le soleil devait se trouver non loin de son zénith. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu s'accorder un sommeil si réparateur. La porte étant entrebâillée, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans les appartements où avait disparu Kougaiji, la veille au soir. Le prince avait quitté sa couche. Depuis un certain temps. Le drap gardait l'empreinte de son corps mais toute chaleur avait disparu de la pièce de tissu. La chambre en elle-même semblait déjà étouffante avec cette moiteur propre à l'été de la région. Les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur étaient grandes ouvertes, et le _youkai_ à la chevelure aile de corbeau pouvait sentir les vagues de chaleur qui se frayaient doucement un chemin vers l'intérieur des salles. Il portait toujours le long (mais heureusement léger) manteau blanc que le prince _youkai_ avait réussi à lui dénicher. Il se dirigea vers les immenses baies vitrées pour sortir. La chaleur du dehors lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb.

Mais celui qu'il cherchait était bien là. Une natte épaisse était posée à même le sol, en plein soleil. Kougaiji était étendu dessus de tout son long, vêtu de son seul pantalon, la tête légèrement tournée vers le côté. Reposant sur le dos, un de ses bras était rejeté en arrière et l'autre posé légèrement sur sa poitrine. Ses jambes légèrement repliées en un mouvement souple. Une de ses longues mèches serpentines s'étalait sur son torse, semblant presque vivante à chaque fois qu'une calme inspiration soulevait ses côtes. Il avait la pause languide d'un chat qui dort, semblant avec délice absorber la chaleur avec la moindre parcelle de son corps. Mais d'un félin, en plus de la grâce, Kougaiji possédait la vigilance. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques secondes à l'approche de Dokugakuji, juste avant de se refermer à nouveau, le corps retrouvant à l'instant sa béatitude animale. La posture abandonnée trahissait une confiance absolue en ce spectateur muet qui s'avançait. C'était une attitude, qui à certains aurait pu paraître presque provocante et appelait le contact d'une main sur la peau nue. Mais Dokugakuji préféra réfréner cette impulsion, même surpris d'avoir eu pareille pensée. Il s'assit non loin de là, en tailleur, le dos droit contre l'un des merlons des hauts créneaux de la terrasse, qui d'ailleurs, à cette heure, ne procuraient quasiment aucune ombre pour l'abriter de l'ardeur des rayons du soleil.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il contemplait le prince, les pensées du bretteur glissèrent insensiblement vers son frère cadet. Il existait une source près de chez eux, idéale pour rafraîchir les longues journées d'été telles que celle-ci. Après quelques brasses, les deux frères se laissaient souvent sécher par le soleil, allongés sur l'herbe grasse. Un jour, Gojyo ne devait avoir que cinq ou six ans, le gamin s'était endormi. À son réveil, son dos était aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. La brûlure étant profonde, pendant deux semaines il n'avait pas même pu supporter le contact d'une simple chemise sur sa peau. Et les coups fréquents de sa marâtre n'avaient rien arrangé. Dokugakuji rouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés pour se protéger de la lumière intense qui se réverbérait sur les larges dalles de pierre. Il se sentit presque aveugle pendant quelques secondes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler :

« Vous devriez passer un vêtement, _Kougaiji-sama_, vous risquez de vous brûler pas cette chaleur… » Il fut lui-même étonné de l'inquiétude qui perçait soudain dans sa voix. Kougaiji ouvrit à son tour les yeux, son regard calme et énigmatique posé sur son interlocuteur.

« Me brûler ? » Sa voix semblait incrédule. Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement tandis qu'il observait son compagnon. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Ano_… » _Non en effet, je n'en ai aucune idée_, aurait voulu acquiescer l'autre youkai. Mais cette réponse aurait pu paraître insultante. D'un mouvement fluide, Kougaiji se redressa, s'approcha, pieds nus sur les dalles brûlantes, pour s'agenouiller juste devant lui. En d'autres circonstances, le _youkai_ brun aurait eu le réflexe de s'écarter de cette intrusion dans son espace personnel. Mais la présence de Kougaiji était tout sauf invasive. La main de celui-ci se retrouva tendue entre eux deux, la paume tournée vers le ciel.

« Regarde, mais ne touche pas. » commanda-t-il à voix basse. Une flamme apparut au centre de sa main, bien droite et brillant intensément en se contorsionnant à la hauteur de leurs visages. _Un youkai de feu… _Mais déjà Kougaiji avait refermé son poing, la flamme était morte et quelques filaments de fumée blanche en train de disparaître dans l'atmosphère. Cela expliquait bien des choses.

« Il faudrait que tu me dises ton nom si tu comptes rester avec moi ici. C'est plus simple pour communiquer, tu sais ? » lança-t-il tout à trac, peut-être même légèrement moqueur. Une drôle d'expression apparut sur sa figure quand il vit le regard abasourdi que lui retournait Dokugakuji. Le _youkai_ brun lui répondit avec une légère hésitation.

« Je préfèrerais oublier le nom que j'ai porté avant d'arriver ici. Vous m'en avez donné un autre, hier soir… », commença-t-il d'un ton incertain, laissant traîner dans l'air la fin de sa phrase, frappé de stupeur.

Kougaiji porta sa main à son front, ses longues griffes dégageant les mèches d'acajou qui tombaient devant ses yeux. « J'ai cru l'avoir rêvé… J'ai dû boire plus que de raison hier… » murmura-t-il avec un air songeur.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en concentration, et appela doucement : « Dokugakuji, c'est ça ? » Le regard qui croisa celui du nouveau baptisé était solennel. « C'est ta dernière chance de le changer s'il ne te convient pas. » le prévint calmement Kougaiji.

« Non, je le garde. » répondit l'autre youkai avec fierté, soutenant ce regard sans baisser les yeux.

_oOoOoOo_

_Parce que j'aime ce nom. La sonorité des consonnes a quelque chose de martial, et pourtant lorsque que c'est Kougaiji qui parle, ces sons s'écoulent de sa bouche comme de l'eau fraîche. J'aime surtout la sonorité des trois dernières syllabes, elles sont presque semblables à son nom à Lui. Il ne comprend pas l'honneur qu'il me fait en m'acceptant à ses côtés, en me permettant de devenir un youkai nouveau. Il m'offre une nouvelle vie, et lorsqu'il dit mon nom, je peux presque croire qu'une rédemption est possible pour un être tel que moi. Dokugakuji. C'est ce que signifie ce nom pour moi._

_oOoOoOo_

_ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo_

Perdu. Dokugakuji avait réussi à se perdre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Kougaiji lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la grande salle. Lui avait même expliqué comment la trouver. Facile à dire. Cette forteresse était décidément un vrai labyrinthe. Pas moyen de retrouver la cour carrée, ni aucun des endroits qu'il connaissait déjà. Tours. Détours. Retours. Il était passablement énervé maintenant. Kougaiji était parti avant lui, car il devait veiller aux préparatifs de certaines festivités. Pourtant il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de se réjouir. En tout cas il lui avait fait savoir que ce qu'il avait à faire était fort ennuyeux, et que son garde du corps n'avait pas besoin de le suivre partout, ici. Ils se verraient plus tard. Dokugakuji aurait voulu répondre que même ici Kougaiji pourrait avoir besoin de son garde du corps, mais préféra se taire. Et ce n'était pas comme si le prince était sans défense après tout, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Le prince _youkai_ avait vaguement parlé d'un nouvel an. Tout à son irritation, Dokugakuji se mit à pester contre cette forteresse et ses habitants qui fêtaient le nouvel an en plein mois d'août. Une silhouette disparut à un tournant, juste devant lui. Ha ! Enfin quelqu'un !

C'était une youkai plutôt gironde, portant un plateau couvert d'un amoncellement de nourriture brinquebalant. À coup sûr pour le banquet de ce soir… Dokugakuji la rattrapa et entama la conversation en demandant son chemin. Manifestement, on pouvait classer la youkai dans la catégorie des pipelettes, bavardes et autres commères… Cela valait donc le coup de prendre le temps de s'informer. Se présentant sous sa nouvelle fonction – garde du corps de Kougaiji – il demanda ensuite à la femme ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

« Le prince Kougaiji ? » et ça y est, une fois en marche, impossible d'arrêter le déluge de paroles : il était le fils de Gyumao, un youkai extrêmement puissant, roi de cette forteresse, qui avait même défié les dieux et avait été tué par le _toushin taichi_ Nataku. Son fils avait la réputation d'être d'une noblesse rare et faisait « l'admiration » de quasiment toutes les femmes et sans doute même quelques hommes du château, mais en tout cas jouissait de la dévotion totale de tous… Dokugakuji avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de Gyumao, il était mort il y a plus de 500 ans se souvenait-il : comment Kougaiji pouvait-il être son fils ? Il profita d'une pause respiratoire du moulin à parole pour poser la question, et la réponse fût un choc pour lui.

« Il a été scellé ici par les dieux durant 500 ans. Le sortilège a été brisé il y a tout juste un an aujourd'hui… On dit que c'est _la femme derrière le rideau_ qui a fait ça… » Mais déjà Dokugakuji avait cessé d'écouter. Cinq cents ans ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Et quel crime pouvait justifier un tel châtiment ? Les pensées se télescopaient à un rythme effrayant dans son esprit. Y compris concernant le comportement étrange du prince le soir précédent. Comment Kougaiji avait-il pu même survivre à cette sentence ? « C'est la date de la mort de Gyumao qui sert à fêter la nouvelle année ici, mais on fête surtout la levée du sort qui isolait le château, pile il y a un an de ça, en fait… » continuait imperturbablement la servante, pendant ce temps. Elle l'abandonna aux pieds d'un escalier, lui indiquant qu'il permettait d'accéder à une galerie surplombant la grande salle. La porte qu'elle prit menait directement dans ladite salle, par contre. Dokugakuji décida que la galerie serait sans doute idéale pour observer sans être vu, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Kougaiji.

Comme le reste de la forteresse, la salle était… Gigantesque… Sombre… Et gigantesque… Et sombre… Aucun autre qualificatif ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ho, si ! Et pleine à craquer de _youkai_ venus sans doute des quatre coins du pays : Dokugakuji n'en avait jamais vu autant en un même lieu… La rumeur de la foule était assourdissante, particulièrement ici, sur la haute galerie faisant le tour de la pièce, le plafond en coupole de la salle circulaire renvoyant impitoyablement le son dans cette direction. Il se pencha pour mieux voir. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le guettait.

« Comme on se retrouve… » susurra soudain une voix connue à son oreille. L'épée ensorcelée de Kougaiji était dans sa main avant même que Doku ne s'en rende compte, et posée sur la gorge du leader des youkai de la forêt Grise avant même que celui-ci ne puisse réagir. Boa se retrouva donc coincé entre la lame et le mur. Le visage de Doku n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du _youkai_ reptilien.

« Du calme… Ton nouveau seigneur n'apprécierait pas que tu tues quelqu'un qu'il vient juste de gracier, n'est-ce pas ? » roucoula Boa à son oreille. « C'est toi qui lui a appris que mes ordres venaient d'ici, non ? » Doku gardait le silence, mais si un regard avait pu tuer… « Et bien manifestement, c'est ce qui a empêché mon employeur, qui qu'il soit, de me supprimer : on me menait à l'exécution, ici même, quand le petit prince est intervenu… Manifestement il n'apprécie pas les gens qui se servent de pions et essayent ensuite de faire taire les témoins… » Boa, qui avait réussi à se dégager entre temps, se fendit d'une courbette moqueuse. « Je te dois donc aussi des remerciements, on dirait… »

« Si tu t'approches de lui encore une fois… » Doku ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la menace y était on ne peut plus claire…

« Pour qui me prends-tu, _étranger_ ? Je dois ma vie à sa clémence : je ne suis pas fou au point de me retourner contre lui ! J'ai une dette. », répondit l'autre à la fois méprisant et vaguement blessé. Curieux comme tout à coup ce _youkai_ se découvrait un certain sens de l'honneur. Dokugakuji apprendrait bientôt que le contact de Kougaiji avait souvent cet effet, curieusement, même sur des brutes épaisses.

« Moi, je vous aurais à l'œil, en tout cas. Pas la peine de penser à s'en prendre à lui. » répliqua quand même Dokugakuji. Boa laissa apparaître sa langue de reptile pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme tous les serpents (quoique Doku soit fortement tenté de le classer plutôt parmi la vermine), c'est par cet organe qu'il percevait le mieux son environnement. Dokugakuji aurait été surpris d'apprendre que son interlocuteur était presque aveugle. Mais assez perspicace, manifestement.

« Il t'a changé. Tu me paraissais tout prêt à mourir, hier encore. » pointa-t-il. Le _youkai_ serpent avait d'ailleurs l'air intrigué par ce revirement, mais le regard peu amène du _youkai_ brun ne l'incita guère à prolonger l'échange. Boa s'éclipsa rapidement. Dokugakuji se retrouva seul avec ses pensées.

_oOoOoOo_

_Changé ? En un seul jour ? Et c'est vrai, pourtant. Hier, j'aurais accueilli ma mort avec bonheur, ou du moins indifférence, alors qu'aujourd'hui… Et je me retrouve encore à penser Kougaiji. Oui, peut-être que j'ai changé alors… Peut-être parce que quelqu'un se donne la peine de me donner l'illusion que je suis digne d'être pardonné ou même sauvé… Ou peut-être parce qu'il est lui. Tout simplement._

_oOoOoOo_

Et de nouveau son regard s'égara à la recherche de la silhouette de Kougaiji dans la salle, sans même qu'il en ait conscience…

_ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo_

Le silence lui était peut-être devenu insupportable durant son enfermement, mais le bruit des multiples conversations, dont les échos se répercutaient sans fin dans la haute salle, lui était presque aussi désagréable. Kougaiji continuait pourtant à porter le masque de l'hôte parfait, tandis qu'un mal de tête commençait à marteler ses tempes et que la douleur s'accumulait derrière ses yeux. Hôte parfait ? Homme de paille serait plus juste, se souvint-il. Kougaiji savait très bien que si pour l'instant Gyokumen ( jamais Gyokumen-koushu, s'il pouvait éviter que ce nom franchisse ses lèvres : cette femme n'était pas la reine de son père…) se complaisait à s'entourer de mystère et à se cacher derrière des voiles, c'était surtout car elle comptait sur lui pour renouer les vieilles alliances des suiveurs de Gyumao, d'autant qu'il en avait le statut d'héritier légitime.

Un pion, songeait-il amèrement, tandis qu'il paraissait toujours écouter les discours de Hyakugan-mao et de son fils, tâchant de ne pas laisser transparaître son dégoût et à quel point il pensait que ces _youkai_ méritaient largement le nom de « monstres » que leur donnaient certains humains. Avec le peu de cas qu'ils faisaient de toute vie, en particulier celles des femmes (même _youkai_) et des humains, quel point commun avait-il avec eux ? Gardant fermement en place son masque impassible, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucun allié en ces murs. À qui pourrait-il accorder sa confiance ici ? Il détourna un instant les yeux de ces personnages qu'il abhorrait, balayant la galerie des yeux par la même occasion comme s'il admirait les guirlandes de verdures qui y étaient accrochées. Il reconnut soudain la haute stature de Dokugakuji, penché vers la salle. Le bretteur croisa son regard et le salua d'un geste discret de la main. Kougaiji lui renvoya un sourire légèrement forcé, avec le mouvement de lever son verre vers lui. Il n'était peut-être pas si seul que ça, après tout. Détournant les yeux, il retourna à ses devoirs d'hôte, peu enthousiaste, mais avec un courage renouvelé. Une petite voix dans sa tête se demandait pourtant d'où venait cette confiance absolue qu'il avait en ce bretteur…

Le corps de Kougaiji se tendit quand une main se posa sur son épaule, quelques minutes plus tard. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Dokugakuji tout à coup très formel, qui lui demandait de le suivre pour régler un problème important. Le prince prit gracieusement congés de ses invités, comme si le fait de les quitter était un crève-cœur, un sacrifice sur l'autel de ses devoirs de prince. Du grand art.

« Alors ? » Il avait suivi Dokugakuji hors de la salle et attendait maintenant qu'il s'explique. Ils s'étaient retranchés sur la galerie, ce qui permettait de garder un œil sur les festivités. Le _youkai_ brun eut un sourire un peu gêné avant de répondre. Qui sait si le prince apprécierait son initiative…

« Alors j'ai pensé qu'un changement d'air vous ferait peut-être du bien. » Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du prince _youkai_, à ces mots.

« Décidément, ça devient une habitude de t'interposer entre moi et la foule… » Cependant, il s'adossa à un mur en poussant un profond soupir, et ferma un instant les yeux. « Merci, ça commençait à devenir étouffant, en bas. » avoua–t-il.

« Ils commencent tous à boire de toute façon. Dans cinq minutes, ça ne fera plus aucune différence qu'on soit là ou pas. » fit remarquer Doku, en se penchant encore par-dessus la balustrade donnant sur la salle. Il eût un petit sourire, et cela suffit à convaincre Kougaiji d'abandonner la grande salle. Dés le premier tournant, le bruit des festivités se trouva assourdi, et quelques minutes après on n'en entendait même plus la rumeur. Dans les corridors silencieux de la forteresse (tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle de banquet), on aurait dit que cette fête n'avait pas plus de consistance qu'un rêve lointain.

Kougaiji s'était dirigé vers le long escalier qui permettait d'atteindre ses appartements. Celui-ci se déroulait comme un immense serpent enroulé en spirale à l'intérieur de la tour. Quelques paliers interrompaient parfois la succession des marches, certains marquant la présence d'une porte donnant sur les pièces des différents étages, les autres constituant juste un repos sur ce long trajet. L'ascension était aussi scandée par la présence de torches enchâssées dans les murs de pierre, allumées tous les soirs, dès la tombée du jour. Elles dispensaient une lumière seulement assez chiche pour rendre l'obscurité autour plus impénétrable encore. Pourtant, Dokugakuji ne put que s'émerveiller durant les premières volées de marches (jusqu'à ce que la monotonie du trajet ne l'emporte à nouveau sur sa surprise) comme il découvrait une nouvelle facette des pouvoirs du prince. En effet, comme des serviteurs vivants se tenant au garde à vous, les flambeaux redoublaient de lumière, leurs flammes se faisant même plus brillantes, simplement par la proximité du _youkai_ de feu. Pendant ces quelques secondes, l'espace étroit de l'escalier se faisait plus accueillant. Et Dokugakuji regardait Kougaiji quelques pas devant lui. C'était comme si le _youkai_ aux cheveux longs portait la lumière en lui et acceptait de la partager pendant quelques instants. Et comme quelque prophète, l'obscurité déchirait son voile devant lui. Le _youkai_ brun se retourna une fois et constata qu'après leur passage, l'intensité des flammes redevenait quasi inexistante.

Durant leur ascension, Kougaiji restait étrangement silencieux. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui que les portes de sa prison s'étaient ouvertes, et pourtant les séquelles de son enfermement, profondes, étaient toujours présentes. Qu'était-ce, un an, après cinq siècles d'isolement absolu ? Rien du tout. Parfois, il lui semblait encore que sa libération n'était qu'un songe et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller en sursaut pour retrouver la solitude qui chaque jour grignotait un peu plus sa santé mentale. En fait, c'est exactement ce qui se passait à cette minute. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'est qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être seul pendant cette longue ascension. Il savait pourtant que Dokugakuji devait se trouver juste derrière lui, mais il n'avait aucun indice tangible de cette présence.

Sha Jien n'était pas né guerrier et, en l'absence de son père, avait encore moins été élevé comme tel. La seule arme qui se trouvait dans la maison où il avait grandi, hormis la hache qui servait à débiter le bois pour l'âtre, était un vieux sabre qui aurait appartenu à un lointain ancêtre de son père. Jien ne l'avait même jamais sorti de son fourreau avant le jour fatidique où il avait dû choisir de perdre ou sa mère, ou son frère (et parfois il pensait d'ailleurs amèrement qu'il avait perdu les deux, finalement). Mais les quelques mois qu'il avait passés sur les routes l'avaient profondément transformé et il avait maintenant les attitudes d'un véritable homme d'arme, ne serait-ce que pour rester en vie. Parmi ces acquis, la capacité de se mouvoir dans un silence absolu. La grâce de Kougaiji expliquait que son pas soit inaudible. Dans le cas de Dokugakuji, il s'agissait simplement d'un réflexe de survie qui s'était profondément ancré en lui, sans même qu'il n'en soit pleinement conscient. Toujours est-il que pour le prince youkai, sa présence en devenait presque incertaine.

Il se forçait à regarder droit devant lui les escaliers qui se révélaient quand les ténèbres mouraient sur son passage. Kougaiji se mit silencieusement à compter les marches, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur les chiffres qui défilaient dans son esprit. Mais avant tout, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour résister à la tentation de faire volte-face, tant celle-ci était grande. Mais moins que la peur de se retourner effectivement et s'apercevoir que, dans ce couloir humide, personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il se rappelait encore le nom de ce musicien mythique qui s'était rendu aux enfers pour y retrouver son amante, mais l'avait à nouveau perdue quand il s'était retourné trop tôt dans sa hâte de la revoir.

Et aussi, il y avait ce vieil ennemi qui avait menacé de le submerger pendant cinq siècles : ce silence de mort qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter et contre lequel il avait utilisé de multiples stratagèmes durant un demi-millénaire, pour que le son fasse à nouveau son apparition dans la forteresse. Pour que celle-ci ne soit jamais son tombeau. Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, sa main aux longs doigts effilés ornés de griffes se tendait vers la surface de l'un des murs, produisant un son de grattement sinistre sur les blocs granuleux, tandis qu'il la laissait traîner sur les pierres rugueuses, rebondissant parfois sur les joints de mortier.

Tout d'abord Dokugakuji n'y vit qu'un réflexe enfantin, comme le jour où son petit frère s'était mis à courir avec dans la main une baguette qu'il aimait à laisser traîner sur la barrière de joncs entrecroisés qui limitait leur jardin. Il en tirait des sons qui le faisaient rire aux éclats quand il était encore petit, tandis que ce vacarme incessant avait failli rendre fou son frère aîné. Comme souvent, la dispute avait fini en bagarre, une des plus mémorables du duo terrible, se rappela Dokugakuji avec un sourire. Cependant ce sourire ne dura pas longtemps. Son regard s'était posé sur les doigts du prince raclant le mur. Il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas seulement les griffes du prince qui faisaient contact avec la pierre, mais aussi la pulpe du bout de ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, ce petit « jeu » commençait à laisser une trace brunâtre sur les parois. Du sang, réalisa Dokugakuji avec horreur.

La panique qu'il sentit monter en lui manqua presque l'étouffer. Il grimpa avec précipitation les deux marches qui le séparaient de Kougaiji et se saisit d'un geste brusque de son poignet pour l'éloigner du mur, tandis que son autre bras cerclait les épaules du prince, plaquant le corps mince de celui-ci, le dos contre sa propre poitrine. Kougaiji laissa échapper un léger éclat de surprise et tressaillit violemment à ce contact soudain. Le coeur du youkai brun battait la chamade tandis que des fragments de conversation lui revenaient en mémoire.

_« Le prince Kougaiji ? Il a été scellé ici par les dieux durant 500 ans. Le sortilège a été brisé il y tout juste un an aujourd'hui… »_

Kougaiji essaya de se dégager d'une secousse, mais Dokugakuji resta ferme, déterminé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

_« Parle... Onegaï. Lorsque tu es silencieux comme ça, je pourrais presque croire que je suis toujours enfermé ici pour l'éternité et que tu es une image inventée par mon esprit malade… »_

Puis abandonnant finalement toute velléité de résistance, le corps de Kougaiji se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Sa tête rejetée en arrière reposant maintenant au creux de l'épaule de Dokugakuji, son corps partageait sa chaleur avec celui du bretteur. Il avait fermé les yeux. Sa main libre vint reposer légèrement sur le poignet de l'autre youkai au niveau de son torse nu. Il eût un long soupir. C'est à ce moment-là que Doku se mit à murmurer près de son oreille. Des paroles qui comptaient infiniment plus que n'importe quel simple serment d'allégeance. Kougaiji sentait le souffle du _youkai_ brun contre son cou à chaque fois que celui-ci parlait.

« Plus de solitude : je serai toujours là quel que soit le chemin que tu choisiras… » Cela lui paraissait étrange, à ce Dokugakuji qui était « né » hier, de déjà tutoyer son prince, mais cela paraissait tellement naturel, à ce moment-là, peut-être même nécessaire pour exprimer son inquiétude, sa peur, et sa dévotion aussi… Le ton qu'il fallait pour guérir Kougaiji. « Plus de silence : appelle mon nom et je te répondrai toujours… »

« Dokugakuji ? » souffla le corps prisonnier de ses bras.

« C'est moi, Kou … » répondit-il solennellement. Si naturel aussi dans sa bouche, ce nom affectueux… Kou. Même si demain il sera à nouveau Kougaiji-sama, et ensuite pour un long temps encore… Jusqu'à ce que la familiarité, la confiance et l'affection réduisent à nouveau leurs noms à leur plus simple expression…

Ils restèrent encore pendant quelques minutes ainsi, à écouter leurs propres respirations, et laissant les battements de leurs cœurs retrouver un rythme plus normal. Qui sait combien de temps cela aurait duré sans l'écho des pas qu'ils entendirent plus haut dans l'escalier, et qui s'approchait d'eux à une allure respectable. Cette fois, Dokugakuji ne se défendit pas quand Kougaiji se libéra doucement de son étreinte, même s'il ressentait une certaine réticence à être séparé ainsi de l'autre _youkai_. Pourtant, c'était comme si Dokugakuji pouvait toujours sentir l'empreinte de la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Le prince se remit à marcher, sans regarder en arrière : il n'en avait plus besoin pour savoir qu'il n'était plus seul. Son garde du corps le suivit deux pas derrière. Comme tout à l'heure. Même si tout semblait différent, maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils croisèrent un homme avec une barbe de plusieurs jours et portant des lunettes qui venaient compléter sa vêture : des habits normaux sous une blouse de laboratoire. Une cigarette à moitié fumée pendait entre ses lèvres, et il portait de grotesques pantoufles blanches qui étouffaient un peu le bruit de ses pas. Il lâcha un petit nuage de fumée avant de leur laisser le passage.

« Vivement que Gyokumen-koushu fasse installer les ascenseurs, n'est-ce pas, _oji-sama_ ? » souffla-t-il.

_oOoOoOo_

_Il se plaque contre le mur, avec une inclinaison faussement servile de la tête pour nous laisser le passage. Son bras porte un drôle d'objet blanc contre son épaule._

_Kougaiji passe devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Lui par contre ne fait aucun effort pour dissimuler qu'il détaille le prince des pieds à la tête. Le regard qu'il pose sur Kougaiji me glace. Ma mère m'a parfois regardé avec cette même expression affamée. Ma première impulsion serait de lui trancher la gorge sur l'instant. Mais je suis l'homme d'arme de Kougaiji. Et je n'utilise mon arme que sur son ordre. Il nous a enfin tourné le dos et continue de descendre les marches. Je réalise tout à coup que ce qui est près de son épaule est un lapin en peluche. Pourtant l'étrange objet ne fait rien pour rendre plus bénin l'aspect du personnage. Le museau de la bestiole synthétique est tourné vers nous, dépassant de l'épaule de l'humain comme son propriétaire s'éloigne. Une oreille se balance doucement cachant à chaque pas un des yeux de verre, tandis que la seconde reste bien droite. Je pourrais jurer que j'ai vu un éclair sardonique flasher dans ces yeux de verres. Ou bien c'est une illusion due à la lumière tremblotante des torches… Dès que mon regard revient sur le dos de Kougaiji, je me sens déjà plus calme._

_oOoOoOo_

Quelques marches plus haut, quand l'autre personnage eut disparu derrière une courbe de l'escalier, le prince _youkai_ se retourna soudain vers son suiveur et demanda :

« Qui est-ce que tu crois voir en moi chaque fois que tu me regardes, les yeux dans le vague ? » Et le regard de Kougaiji se fit intense et scrutateur. Pourtant, sentant peut-être qu'il en demandait trop, il se détourna soudain pour reprendre son ascension, avec un brusque mouvement de la main à l'intention de Doku qui signifiait clairement qu'il renonçait à attendre une réponse. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit lui-même le jour précédent : « _Ton passé n'a pas d'importance. Je ne te demanderai jamais de comptes. _»

_oOoOoOo_

_Et pourtant c'est là que j'ai réalisé._

_Qui je regardais et qui je voyais à cet instant précis ? Ce n'était plus le reflet du petit frère que j'avais abandonné. C'était lui, Kougaiji. Une personne bien réelle, et vivante, devant moi. Pas un souvenir qui, tout en restant précieux à mon cœur, s'effaçait pourtant de plus en plus de ma mémoire, comme la brume laissant la place à la lumière lors du lever du soleil, aux premières lueurs de l'aube_. _Je choisis de ne pas répondre. Il n'insista pas._

_oOoOoOo_

« Il paraît que c'est un nouvel an aujourd'hui. Comme si le passage d'un seul jour pouvait signifier quelque chose… » lance alors Kougaiji dans un ton à la fois léger et étrangement amer.

_Un nouvel an._

_Un nouveau nom._

_Un nouvel homme._

« Pour certaines personnes, ça peut signifier beaucoup… », murmura Dokugakuji, comme pour lui-même.

« Tu as peut-être raison. », admit le _youkai_ de feu en lui jetant un regard pénétrant et intrigué. Comme d'habitude, il ne demandera rien de plus.

_Un homme qui appartient à Kougaiji._

_Le passage d'un jour à l'autre._

_Le passage d'un an à l'autre._

_Le passage d'une vie à l'autre._

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tout est différent. », pensa Dokugakuji en suivant Kougaiji sur son sombre chemin.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Quelques mois plus tard :

_J'ai remarqué ça, il y a quelques jours._

_Dedans. Quelques minutes. Dehors._

_Dedans. Quelques heures. Dehors…_

…

Ore wa… 

_Homme d'arme…_

_Bras droit…_

_Ami…_

_Et…_

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…


End file.
